


winter & sun

by surrenderer



Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, M/M, Married Life, Soft Kylux, Sunrises, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer
Summary: Armitage is a morning person by necessity. Ben, not so much.For Kylux Advent Calendar, Day 22: sunrise
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: kylux advent calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040882
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	winter & sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sternfleck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [salt air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814932) by [surrenderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderer/pseuds/surrenderer). 



> More soft winter salt-verse, hooray! 
> 
> The basics you need to know for this fic, just like all other fics in this series: Ben and Armie are happily married and living their best, softest lives.

When Ben stirs awake, his body argues with him; his limbs feel like lead and his eyelids feel glued down. It would be so easy to go back to sleep right now, and every inch of his body pleads for it.

But the quiet _tap-tap-tap_ of a laptop keyboard next to him tells him that he should wake up.

“Go back to sleep, it’s still early,” Armitage tells him when Ben rolls over to look at him blearily.

“Sun’s not even up yet,” Ben mumbles, half into his pillow. God, he’s so tired. But his husband is forever a morning person, whereas Ben is decidedly not.

"Which is why you should be asleep," Armitage says, but Ben feels the light touch of his finger on the bridge of his nose before his hand settles on his hair. "It's nearly sunrise anyway."

Ben fights the urge to drift off again, because if Armitage is awake, he wants to be awake with him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"A little, yes," Armitage says defensively, although when Ben looks at him, bundled up in what looks like his wool sweater over whatever he wore to bed last night, he can see the signs of exhaustion written clear on his pale face. "I'll be fine, Ben, I promise. Nothing a strong cup of tea won't fix."

Ben huffs. "If it's too early for me to be awake, it's _definitely_ too early for you to be up and working already." Even if he wants to go for a run, he doesn't wake up before the sun rises to do so.

"We'll go to bed early tonight," Armitage promises, but he's distracted again already, reading over his own work as his fingers in Ben's hair slow their repetitive motion. And as much as Ben wants to stay in bed and doze off for what remains of the pre-dawn hours, he's barely seen Armitage this week as he gears up for some large presentation to the board of directors. If he's lucky, Armitage is home in time to eat a late dinner together, but sometimes Ben just makes sure there's something in the fridge for him and then goes to bed.

"You mean _I'll_ go to bed early tonight, because you'll be late coming home again," Ben says, but with little malice even if he can't help the slight petulance. He's too sleepy to be truly annoyed, though, and he's also made his peace with Armitage's workaholic tendencies ages ago. He wouldn't have married the man if he hadn't.

Armitage hums in vague, distracted agreement, but the corner of his mouth quirks up as he looks down at Ben. "When all this is over, I'm going to stay in bed for the entire weekend. I'll wake up only when you tell me to, because breakfast is ready, and then you can carry me back in here and keep me as long as you'd like. Will that make you happy?"

"I prefer it when you take care of yourself." Now it's Ben's turn to be defensive, although he can’t help smiling at the thought of a weekend of keeping Armitage in bed with him. "I don't want you to drop dead from exhaustion. What would I do with all your monster toys?"

"Keep them in fond memory of me, I hope. Until you fall in love again, and then you'd have to explain why you still have a basket full of tentacles that belonged to your dead husband."

"Maybe I'll hide them somewhere," Ben says contemplatively. "Somewhere my new husband wouldn't look. Under the kitchen sink?"

"God help us all if he's so much of an idiot that he never notices the suspicious basket under the kitchen sink." Even (or perhaps especially) when talking about Ben's imaginary second husband, Armitage still retains the same level of disdain that he reserves for the rest of humanity. Only Ben and his mentor, Rae Sloane, have ever been remotely safe from his sharp tongue. And even Ben has heard his share of cold, cutting remarks.

Armitage's fingers curl in Ben's hair again, possessively this time.

Ben smiles into his pillow. "I would have better taste than that," he says, looking up at Armitage with his best impression of a small and cute puppy. He’s not sure if it works, but Armitage does give in to his whims more often than not when he looks at him with big eyes and a slight pout. "I _do_ have better taste than that. I married _you_ , didn't I?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Armitage scolds, although the light pink flush on his cheeks gives him away, and he loosens his grip on Ben's hair before letting go completely. "Or at least not any farther than a cup of tea would."

Ben laughs and stretches. Something in his back pops back into place satisfyingly, and he sits up afterwards. “I can take a hint." Their bedroom is chilly outside of the protective bubble of their bed, but he takes a detour to draw the curtains back, just in time for both of them to see the edges of the sun rising over the city. Beams of light reflect off the buildings in front of and around them, and below them, the city is slowly stirring awake, just like they are.

When he looks back at Armitage, their eyes meet and something in the back of his mind tells Ben to go back to him, to kiss him lazily in the faint glow of the winter sun. So he does.

"I love you," Ben says when he pulls back, far too earnestly for this early in the morning. But Armitage is irresistible, even in his ruffled and exhausted state, and Ben has never made a habit of holding back any of his thoughts from him.

Armitage smiles and pulls him in for another kiss, and then another as the sun keeps rising, and soon, both work and the promise of tea have been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/parttimewonders) and [Tumblr](https://part-timewonders.tumblr.com/), if you want to say hi.


End file.
